With This Knife
by lost-broken-confused
Summary: My first song fic... its a DracoHermione one that goes along with the song With This Knife by Smile Empty Soul... R&R please! pg 13 for some violence...


---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters, or the song..  
  
Author's Note: This is my first song fic, so I'm really sorry if it sucks.. but please review anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
With This Knife  
  
. : : Song begins with the 10 second guitar part until vocals come in : : .  
  
Draco Malfoy slowly walked towards the castle as his classmates all hurried along past him to get out of the rain.  
  
. : : I let myself fall into a lie  
  
I let my walls come down  
  
I let myself smile and feel alive  
  
I let my walls come down  
  
No matter how I try I don't know why  
  
You push so far away  
  
You wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
  
And squeezed it full of pain : : .  
  
Hermione Granger walked past him followed by her two friends, Potter and Weasley. The two of them glaring angrily at Draco as they past, where as Hermione tried her best not to make eye contact at all let alone even look in his direction.  
  
He remembered how he thought that he could actually care about her. It was an enormous risk he had taken to be with her, and now that it was over he often found himself in an argument with his mind, 'Had it really been for nothing? No. It hadn't. But why do I waste my time thinking of her, when what happened had no effect on her? She showned no pain nor regret, only embarrassment when the subject of us once dating is brought up. It was a complete mistake to being with.'  
  
. : : With this knife I'll cut out the part of me  
  
The part that cares for you  
  
With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
  
The heart that cares for you : : .  
  
He remembered when these foolish feelings had begun, and oddly been returned at one point or another.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll teach you how to speak to me, mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson had yelled just after Hermione made a smart comment.  
  
"No. Leave her be." Draco found himself standing between Pansy's wand and Hermione, and couldn't understand why or how he got there.  
  
"But Draco--"  
  
"Did you not hear me?"  
  
"Yes Draco." Pansy muttered and walked away glaring.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Malfoy?" Hermione asked her voice full of confusement.  
  
"I feel fine. And is this the thanks that you are giving me after I stopped Pansy from hexing you?"  
  
"Thank-you?" She was still confused, as he remained standing in front of her, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing." And with that he smiled at her and walked away, leaving Hermione both confused and interested in his actions.  
  
* * *  
  
. : : I can't believe the way you took me down  
  
I never saw the pain  
  
Coming in a million broken miles  
  
Like poison in my veins : : .  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't do this anymore Draco."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He had been deeply lost in her words.  
  
"Us... It's too strange, I mean--" She paused searching for words, "I hated you, how could something like this happen?"  
  
* * *  
  
Now he understood what she meant. It was strange, but he still couldn't deny his feelings for her. Draco knew very well that if he could be rid of his feelings for her with no regrets, he would. But there would be regrets. There always had been.  
  
. : : With this knife I'll cut out the part of me  
  
The part that cares for you  
  
With this knife I'll cut out the heart of me  
  
The heart that cares for you : : .  
  
He found himself standing directly behind Hermione in the crowded hall, he longed to talk with her, just to say good-bye, and that no matter what he did love her. He was sure of it.  
  
He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest hall without Harry and Ron noticing, for now anyway.  
  
"What do you want from me Malfoy? I said to leave me alone." Now she had stopped calling him Draco, and in a way it hurt him.  
  
"I just needed to tell you that no matter how much you may dispise me.." He paused for a moment debating if he should go on or not, "I do.. and will always love you."  
  
She said nothing so he started speaking again, "Being with out you is a pain that hurts too much.. So I've decided to rid my self of it."  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing with her?" Harry and Ron were coming.  
  
Draco looked back at them and then quickly walked off, heading towards the nearest bathroom.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, "This is the only way.."  
  
He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a note, then pulled out his wand and a silver dagger.  
  
. : : The hate and the fear  
  
The nightmares that wake me up  
  
In the tears  
  
The nightmares and the hate.. and the fear. : : .  
  
He took a deep breath before picking up the dagger, "It's this or living a life without her.."  
  
He took off his long black school robes and pulled back his sleeve, running the dagger across his arm. It hurt as blood rushed out of the cut he had just created.  
  
He slowly picked up his wand, pointed it at his heart, and yelled, "Avada-- " Hermione came in running to try and stop him, but was too later, "Kedavra!"  
  
"No..." She spoke while crying, collapsing on the floor. Then she saw the note and picked it up,  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I really did and, even after death, still do love you.  
Draco.  
  
. : : The nightmares and the hate. : : . 


End file.
